


Young Gods

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Casual Sex, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison x Erica + "what do you mean you don't like pumpkin spice lattes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131622050489/allison-x-erica-what-do-you-mean-you-dont-like

Erica’s on her bed when Allison gets home.

She’s wearing one of Allison’s sweaters and nothing else, her blonde hair curled artfully. She’s lying on her back, legs up and toes pointed towards the ceiling, but she tips her head back to look at Allison when the door opens.

“Finally,” she says. 

Allison eyes her for a moment. “How’d you get in? The windows are fortified.”

Erica’s lips curve into a shit eating grin. “Your dad let me in.”

She tips her head back to gaze heavenward for a moment. “Ugh.” That’s going to be an uncomfortable conversation with her dad. Not so much the sleeping with a girl part, more the sleeping with _another_ werewolf thing. 

She stretches, then shrugs out of her work shirt. If Erica’s here, it’s for one thing, and, well...Allison’s tired, but she’s definitely not going to say no. She drops the shirt on the floor, toes out of her shoes, and climbs onto the bed, nudging Erica with her foot.

“Move,” she says. 

Erica just smirks and stays put, taking up as much room as possible. Allison’s hands go to the zipper on her jeans, but Erica doesn’t make a move to join in.

“I want coffee,” she says, then amends, “No, I want a pumpkin spice latte.”

Allison wrinkles her nose. It’s early October; there’s a biting chill in the air and the local coffee places have started serving pumpkin spice lattes. She’d been dragged along by Lydia yesterday to get one. 

“What?” Erica looks at her.

She shrugs. “I just don’t really like them.”

The blonde sits up so fast she almost head butts Allison. “What? What do you mean you don’t like pumpkin spice lattes?”

Allison barely holds back from rolling her eyes. “I don’t like the taste. Are we doing this or what?”

Erica swings her legs over the side of the bed, sliding on her panties. Allison watches as the werewolf shimmies back into her jeans and sits down to tug on her boots.

“You’re leaving?”

“No, I’m taking you to get pumpkin spice lattes. I’m going to show you how delicious they are.”

Allison goes still, heart tripping slightly. Because that’s not something they do. They have incredibly hot, mind blowing sex on a pretty regular basis and occasionally, when they’re not in the mood for sex, they’ll make out for a while. They don’t hang out together. They don’t go out and get coffee. They don’t _date_.

Erica tosses Allison a shirt. “Come on.”

“You’re going to pass up sex for coffee?” Allison asks doubtfully.

“I refuse to make out with someone who looks down on pumpkin spice lattes. I’m going to prove to you how good they are.”

“Is this...” Allison hesitates. “I mean, like a date?”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Yes, Allison. Like a date.”

“Oh.”

She gazes at the other girl contemplatively for a moment. It’s not like she _hasn’t_ thought about dating her. They just have a good thing going on, giving in to the natural chemistry between them and maintaining a good sex life. She’s never genuinely considered taking it further because why risk ruining a good thing for something that might not work out?

But Erica’s looking at her all expectantly, bundled up in the oversized sweater that Allison loves to wear when it’s chilly out, looking all soft and beautiful and Allison...yeah, Allison wants to date her. 

“Okay,” she smiles. 

Erica grins back. “Okay.”

(In the end, she _still_ really dislikes pumpkin spice lattes, but at the end of the date, Erica kisses her slow and sweet in the middle of the sidewalk, so Allison thinks it’s worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
